My heart
by kirtash96
Summary: Carta de Magnus a Alec. Extra de broken party.


Suelo cerrar los ojos y no puedo evitar verte, a mi lado, sonriendo para mí. No puedo evitarlo, te continúo amando a pesar de tu traición, me has vuelto loco, loco por ti.

Mi sentido común no para de gritarme que deje de pensar en ti, que no vale la pena soñar con tu regreso, pero mi corazón dice lo contrario. ¿Cómo hacerle caso si esta roto? Roto en mil pedazos desde que te vi la última vez. ¿Qué he de hacer? Mi corazón me dice una cosa, mi mente otra. ¿A quién obedecer?

Cada noche te sueño, estas durmiendo a mi lado, tu cabeza en mi pecho y nuestras manos entrelazadas. ¿Volverá a suceder? Lo encuentro muy lejano. Te lo di todo y me traicionaste, ¿Para que volver si ya no me queda nada? Todo lo mío era tuyo, ¡yo era tuyo! Y me rechazaste, me abandonaste. ¿Sabes lo doloroso que es? No, no lo sabes. Mi corazón está oprimido entre cuatro paredes, me siento frio, muerto. Cada suspiro, cada paso, cada objeto me recuerda a ti, ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme?, ¿Por qué continuo enamorado aún después de lo que me has hecho?

No hay quien lo entienda, si simplemente dejará de amarte dejaría de sufrir. Entonces ¿Por qué no lo hago? ¡Qué pregunta más estúpida!

Tus ojos azules como el cielo me llevan hasta el infinito, me atrapan y me envuelven como lo harían las olas del mar. Los siento como el cálido abrazo del que nunca me alejaría. Al mismo tiempo está tu sonrisa, esa que tanto adoro. Cuando me sonríes me siento morir, me siento mortal delante de un Dios, es algo inexplicable. Siento que no te merezco y se me parte el corazón, pero al instante se recupera. Me elegiste. Nuestra relación fue un acto voluntario, tuyo, mío, tuvimos la opción de rechazarlo pero no, decidimos estar juntos a sabiendas de lo que podrían pensar. ¿Miedo al rechazo? Tú lo tuviste, temiste que tus padres, hermanos y compañeros lo hicieran, por ser como eres, yo en cambio tuve miedo a que me dejaras, a que todos tus familiares consiguieran abrirte los ojos y me abandonaras. Cosa que no había sucedido hasta ahora ¡¿Por qué?!

Llevas varios días llamándome, quieres explicarte pero exactamente ¿Qué tienes que decirme? Me he dado cuenta de que tú también sufres, pero no del mismo modo. Tú tienes a Izzy, a Jace, a Matt, a Clary y a Simon y ¿yo? Yo no tengo a nadie, siempre he vivido en soledad y lo disfrutaba, pero desde que te vi por primera vez en aquella fiesta la soledad no esta entre mis planes. ¿¡Porque tuviste que cambiarme?!

Ahora mismo estoy llorando y no es de extrañar que de aquí poco no se distingan las letras, pero tampoco me preocupa ya que esta carta nunca será enviada.

Aunque intente negarlo estoy agradecido del cambio que has producido en mí. Antes me escondía tras un muro para protegerme, ahora siento que ese frio muro ya no esta, ahora soy yo mismo. Tú seguro que no has logrado ver la gran diferencia entre el antes y el después, pero yo si. Has logrado lo que nunca nadie había hecho; me has hecho mejor persona.

Así que en vez de odiarte y hechizarte continúo amándote y agradeciéndote el haber entrado en mi vida. De locos, ¿no? Ya te lo he dicho al inicio de este escrito, me has vuelto loco, loco de amor por ti.

Soy un cobarde, estoy aquí redactando todos mis sentimientos en vez de decírtelos, pero sería incapaz de hacerlo porque vería en tu rostro esos hermosos ojos azules y me arrepentiría, acabaría de rodillas frente tuyo llorando como un niño y suplicando tú regreso. Estúpido, ¿no?

Mi mayor deseo y temor juntos. Té pediría otra oportunidad pero realmente no podría soportar un segundo rechazo, por eso es mejor que esconda mis deseos en este folio, porque sé que el no comentará, no me rechazará. Desearía enviarte esta carta, pero no será posible. ¿No te han dicho que los deseos nunca se cumplen?

No puedes saber las ganas que tengo de acunar tu cara entre mis manos para poder besarte y así demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti. Daría lo que fuera por un último beso, aunque si fuera por mí, este nunca llegaría.

Te amo y por eso no puedo odiarte.

Te estoy agradecido, por eso no te hechizo.

Te extraño, por eso escribo estas líneas.

Te adoro y por eso no te agobio.

Te temo porque eres racional y si has decidido dejarme es porque ves un bien futuro.

No me queda nada por decir, o quizá todo, realmente no lo se. Desde que tomamos caminos opuestos ya no soy persona, de hecho no tengo ninguna duda de que estoy respirando a causa de tu recuerdo, porque tú eres mi salvavidas en medio de la tempestad y aunque físicamente no estés presente mi alma se niega a creer que no estas y por eso continuo en pie, pero esto no esta bien, ¿Sabes que Presidente Miau se asusta de mi? Creo que por primera vez en mi larga vida no luzco como debería hacerlo y te hecho la culpa a ti, pero sé que me engaño; la culpa es mía, por enamorarme de ti.

TE AMO

Magnus Bane


End file.
